The Lie
by Rhianne
Summary: The newsies have a new friend Alexandra. And she has a terrible secret. Can she free herself from the prison she has made for herself? Will the newsies turn on her once they discover her secret? Complete


The Lie

The Lie

"Uncle!" Alexandra Delancey embraced her uncle.

"You've grown, Alex."

Alexandra smiled. "So have you," she said poking his stomach.

"Boys, take her bags upstairs."

Oscar and Morris grumbled a moment before taking their younger sister's bags up to the spare bedroom.

"How was the trip?"

"Oh, you know." Alexandra removed her hat and coat and hung them up. "Just like any other trip." She then lowered her voice to ask, "How have my brothers been behaving?"

"Fine," Weasel shrugged.

"Good," Alexandra nodded. "I met the most charming gentleman-"

"I hate to interrupt," Weasel said. "But I gotta get back to work. Oscar! Morris!" he called.

The boys promptly appeared.

"Ya can go out, but if ya do, be careful!"

Alexandra nodded and stepped aside as her uncle and brothers left. "Well," she sighed, "I wonder what I could possibly do." She stepped outside of the small apartment and headed down the hall. At the front door, there was another young woman.

The girl looked Alexandra up and down before smiling. "New?"

"Yes," Alexandra smiled shyly at having been noticed so easily.

"Christi McKann. Second floor."

"Alexandra Delancey. First floor."

"Delancey, huh?"

"Yes."

"You seem nicer than those big goons."

"Oscar and Morris are just-"

"You don't have to defend them."

"I guess you're right."

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating, I hope. If I can find a place."

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to."

"But I'll have to warn you, I eat with the newsies and they can sometimes be…"

"Creeps?"

"Fresh. Oh, but we'll keep your last name a secret."

"Why?"

"You gotta be kiddin me! The Delancey brothers are one of the newsies biggest enemies!"

"Oh. Well, then maybe I'd better not intrude."

"Who's intruding? Come on," Christi linked arms with Alexandra and led her away down the street.

As soon as the two women entered, a big scene was made by whistling from the newsies.

Christi plopped down next to a boy with curly brown hair, leaving Alexandra to sit on the other side of the booth with a little girl.

"Alexandra, this is my boyfriend Mush. Mush, this is my new friend Alexandra."

Mush acknowledged Alexandra with a nod before kissing Christi on the cheek. "Dat's Dot," Mush nodded to the little girl sipping her soda.

"Hi, Dot," Alexandra smiled at the little girl next to her.

The little girl looked up with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"How old are you?" Alexandra prompted.

Dot held up six fingers, her eyes still huge.

"Six? Wow!  


"She don't talk much," Mush explained.

"She's pretty, Uncle Mush," Dot said quietly, her eyes on Alexandra.

"Is he your uncle?"

Dot nodded.

"Not really," Mush explained again. "She's me friend's daughter."

"Oh. You have very pretty eyes, Dot." Alexandra raised her brows as she watched Dot's eyes all of a sudden sparkle. She turned in her seat and jumped a little when she saw a man standing next to her. He had the same blue eyes as Dot, but his were narrowed just a little and a little harder.

"Papa!"

Alexandra leaned back as Dot jumped from her seat into the man's arms. Shyly, Alexandra slid over for the man to sit down. He sat with Dot in his lap.

"Spot, dis is Ale…Ale…"

"Alexandra," Christi said.

"Well, ev'ry time I wanna talk ta you I ain't gonna say dat mouthful. How bout Lex?"

"My family calls me Alex. But I certainly don't mind Lex."

"Lex it is," Mush agreed.

"Ya can call me Spot," the man said as he held out his hand.

"Hi," Alexandra shook it.

"Can I take your order?" A slim waitress with fiery red hair asked.

Dot reached up to her and the waitress gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Lex, dis is Marie," Spot said. "Marie, Lex."

Marie and Alexandra exchanged smiles.

"Marie used ta woik for me, den she had ta go an get married ta dat bum." Spot thumbed over to where two newsies were talking, one with a toddler who shared Marie's same red hair.

Alexandra's head swam with all the names.

"Should I come back later?"

"No. I think now is fine. Lex, why don't you start?"

"I'll have a hotdog and…hmm…I think water shall be fine."

Marie finished scribbling and looked to Spot.

"Two hotdogs an a extra soda."

Marie's head bobbed on to Christi.

"I'll just finish whatever Dot doesn't eat."

On to Mush.

"Hotdog an coffee."

"I'll bring your drinks." Marie smiled and left.

The newsie with the red-haired toddler walked over and pulled up a chair at the end of the booth, next to Mush and Alexandra.

"What 'appened ta Jack?" Mush asked.

"Left," the newsie shrugged.

"Lex, dis is Race, Marie's hubby," Mush grinned. "An dis," he lifted the smiling redhead from the newsie's arms, "is Rose."

"Alexandra, or Lex," Alexandra shook the newsie's hand.

"Race," the newsie informed her.

Alexandra reviewed all the names in her head. Christi. Mush. Boyfriend girlfriend. Spot and Dot. Father daughter. Race and…Marie. Married. Rose, their…daughter? Alexandra voiced her question. "Rose is your daughter?"

"Yep," Race nodded proudly. "Ten months."

Alexandra smiled.

"Here you are," Marie came back with a tray and set their meals before them.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, just tell me."

Dot took a bite of her hotdog before announcing, "I'm full."

Spot laughed. "Ya ain't gonna grow if ya don't eat."

Dot wrinkled her nose and pushed the hotdog away distastefully.

"Oh, hello," Alexandra greeted yet another person. "I'm Alexandra."

"Kate," she said.

From behind Kate's skirt, a young boy appeared. "Spot, I can take Dot now," Kate said.

Dot looked up at her mother and reached for her. Spot passed Dot to Kate.

"Race, do you want me to take Rose?"

"T'anks," Race said, kissing his daughter before Mush gave her to Kate.

"We seen horses," a young boy emerged from the folds of Kate's skirt. "Black an' brown," he continued excitedly.

"That's great!" Alexandra beamed. "How old are you?"

"Six. How old are you?"

"Sammy!" Kate scolded.

Alexandra laughed.

"It was nice to meet you," Kate said.

"Nice to meet you."

Kate smiled and kissed Spot before leaving.

Race checked his watch. "We should go."

"See ya, Lex."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The three men left, teasing and punching each other.

"So the little boy was…"

"Speck," Christi said. "He and Dot are twins."

"Really? They behave so differently."

"Yes. Dot is so much quieter, though she wasn't when she was younger. Speck has always been more boisterous."

"Thank you for lunch."

"No problem. I have to go, but you can stay if you like."

"I may head back."

"Alright," Christi set some money on the table. "Let's go."

~*~

"Did you have a good day yestaday?"

"Yes, Uncle. It was very nice."

"Ya need money fer taday?"

"Just a little."

Weasel dropped some money on the table.

"Thank you," Alexandra said quietly.

"Oscah! Morris! I'm leavin!"

"Bye!" Alexandra called after her uncle.

A few moments later, her brother's pounded down the stairs.

"Alex," Oscar snapped. "Where's me breakfast?"

"On the oven," Alexandra said as she opened a book.

"It's cold," Morris complained.

"So warm it up," Alexandra replied absentmindedly.

"_You_ warm it up," Oscar demanded.

"You're the one who's hungry."

Oscar snatched her book away angrily. "If ya don't do what we tell ya, yer gonna hafta come work for us."

Alexandra rolled her eyes and reached for her book, but Oscar held it above his head. "You can't make me do anything," Alexandra challenged.

"Since when did you get a lip?" Oscar held Alexandra's chin tightly.

Alexandra pushed his arm away. Oscar threw the book into the fireplace, grabbed Alexandra's wrist, and drug her after him. Morris walked quickly to keep up with Oscar. Alexandra strained against his pull.

"Oscar Delancey," Alexandra threatened, "You let me go!"

Oscar laughed but did not change his pace or grip.

Marie's ears perked up at the sound of frightened demands. "Excuse me," Marie apologized to the couple she was waiting on and walked over to the window. She gasped when she saw that the Delanceys had a hold of Alexandra. She quickly pocketed her notepad, stepped outside, and ran to catch up to the evil brothers. "Leave her be!" she yelled at them as she came closer.

"Marie, no, just…just please go," Alexandra begged.

"If you don't let her go, I'll go get Jack."

The two brothers laughed. " 'I'll go get Jack,'" Morris mocked.

"We're _real_ scared of Jack," Oscar scoffed.

"Marie, you don't understand," Alexandra pleaded with her friend.

"Lex, you don't know them like I do," Marie reasoned.

"Get outta 'ere!" Oscar said, his patience wearing thin. "We got a schedule ta keep."

"Then I suggest you keep it," Marie replied coolly.

"We ain't got time fer dis," Oscar grumbled releasing Alexandra's wrist. "We'll teach 'em later."

The two brothers headed toward the distribution office, sending glares to the two women.

"Are you alright, Lex?"

"Yes. Um, Marie, thank you and all-"

"Oh, you're welcome. Those goons think they own the city. I've had a bad run-in with them. Kate has too. When she first came here."

"Marie, you don't understand."

"What?"

"Umm…I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"We'll keep it just between you and me."

"You won't tell the newsies?"

"No. I promise."

Alexandra looked at her feet for a moment before looking Marie in the eye and saying, "Marie, they're my brothers."

Marie's eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure. "Well, that's no excuse for them to treat you like that."

"I can handle my brothers."

"Yes, you did a wonderful job just now."

"Are you angry?"

Marie sucked in her breath. "Yes."

"That I didn't tell you?"

"No. That you think you're immune to their…their…bulliness."

Alexandra smiled. "They wouldn't hurt me. They would threaten to, but they wouldn't carry it out."

"So this means you're-"

"Alexandra Delancey. Alex for short."

Marie gasped. "Alex Delancey! Race told me Alex was their brother!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not."

"Boy, are the guys in for a surprise!"

"No! Marie, you can't tell them. You promised!"

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"I don't want them to hate me."

"Just because they hate your brothers doesn't mean they'll hate you."

"You promised," Alexandra said quietly.

Marie sighed. "Why don't we go talk to Kate? Maybe she has an idea as to how we can escape the whole Delancey scene with the newsies."

"Really?"

Marie nodded. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the lodging house."

"I thought Kate lived in Brooklyn."

"She does. But she works in Manhattan. She's the newsie's cook and cleaner."

"Oh."

"Jack is Kate's older brother." Marie held the door for Alexandra.

"Thank you."

"Sammy!" Marie gasped when she saw the twins. Speck and Dot each held a wooden sword. Speck was on the table defending against Dot's swift blows. Dot was climbing from the chair to the table, leaning forward and grinning.

"Ha!" Dot said as she lunged her sword.

Speck stepped aside and brought his sword down on her wrist.

"Ah!" Dot dropped her sword and cradled her wrist.

"I won!" Speck raised both swords above his head.

"Sammy!" Marie said again.

Speck lowered his arms and looked at Marie.

"Does your mother know you guys have those?"

Speck nodded. "Papa made them for us."

"Well, I think you're playing a little too rough." Marie held her hand out for the swords.

Speck sighed and climbed down from the table. Reluctantly, he handed the swords to Marie. Dot jumped down from the chair.

"Do you remember Alexandra?"

Both children nodded.

"Good. Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen."

"I'll be right back." Marie went to the kitchen and found Kate adding ingredients to a bowl with Rose balanced on her hip. "Mrs. Conlon."

"Marie," Kate beamed when she saw her friend.

"Sam and Dana were playing rather roughly with these." Marie set the swords on the table.

Kate shook her head. "No matter how many times I tell them… Would you like to see Rose?"

Marie smiled and accepted her daughter.

"What are you doing off work?"

"It's a long story. Alexandra and I came to talk to you."

"Can we meet later?"

Marie nodded. "That might be better."

"Well, I'm the only one who lives in Brooklyn, so we'll meet in Manhattan."

"Race is gone tonight so I'd have to find someone to watch Rose. How about here? I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"Sounds good. Spot could come over here for dinner and then take the twins home. I can just stay."

"What time?"

"Seven?"

"That'd be fine."

"Sorry, but I've gotta finish this."

"That's fine." Marie kissed Rose and handed her back to Kate.

"Say hi to Alexandra."

"I will." Marie reentered the dining room only to find Speck trying to get a date with Alexandra.

"Wanna eat with em sometime?"

Alexandra bent down to his level. "Sometime."

Dot reached to be picked up by Marie.

"Samuel Conlon! Where are you learning your manners?"

Speck's eyes grew wide. "Unca Mush."

"You are not to behave as Mush does. Do you understand?"

Speck nodded.

Alexandra covered her smile with her hand.

"I have to go now," Marie told Dot as she set her down. "Sam, talk to your mother. Dana, make sure he does it."

"Bye, Marie!" Speck hugged her.

"Bye," Marie kissed the top of his head before leaving with Alexandra. "Mush is a terrible flirt and he teaches it all to Sam," Marie said once they were outside.

"I don't mind. He's sweet. Were we going to-"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Mrs. Conlon is pretty busy right now; we're going to meet her at seven in the lodging house."

"The one we were just at?"

Marie nodded. "Yes. Here's my stop. I have to get back to work. Will you be ok?"

Alexandra nodded. "Yes."

"Which newsies have you met?"

Alexandra thought for a moment before counting them off on her fingers. She said slowly, "Mush…Race…Spot…That's all."

"Mush is on 22nd Street. Spot is in Brooklyn, on the docks if you end up there. And Race is at the tracks, even thought he's supposed to be working."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at seven."

After Marie went into Tibby's Alexandra turned and headed aimlessly down the street.

~*~

Alexandra quickly scribbled a not to her uncle that she had gone out. She then headed for the lodging house. Her eyes flew back and forth, searching for the sign. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted it. She opened the door and froze when she did not see one familiar face. Her eyes grew wide as she took in all the faces. The newsies didn't even seem to notice her. One finally looked up and smiled confidently as he approached her.

"Can I help ya, miss?"

Alexandra paused, wondering what the glint in his eyes meant. "May I see Race or Mush?"

The boy laughed. "Race moved out a long time ago. But Mush is 'ere."

Alexandra scanned the faces again but could not find him.

"Mushie!" the boy called over the loud newsies. "Ya got a lady friend 'ere!"

Mush emerged and smiled when he saw Alexandra. "Lex! What're ya doin 'ere?"

"I was supposed to meet Kate and-"

"Yer a friend ah Kat?" the other boy interrupted.

"Jack, dis is Lex," Mush said.

"Sorry bout dat," Jack seemed almost ashamed for the way he had acted. Almost. "Kat's in da kitchen. I'll git 'er."

Marie entered and felt bad when she saw Alexandra. "I'm sorry I'm late, Lex." Marie started to hand Rose to Mush but stopped. "Here, Blink."

"Ya don' trust me?" Mush teased.

"No. I'll be right there, Lex. I just have to talk to Kate first."

"Ok."

Kate entered from the kitchen with Jack, but Marie pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear.

Kat frowned and nodded. "Mush! Might I have a word with you?"

"Ooooohhh! Mush you bad boy!" the newsies teased.

Mush turned red and followed Kate into the kitchen. "I didn't do it, I sweah!" he said immediately.

"Do you know what my son did?"

"Speck? No," he said cautiously.

"He tried to get a date with Lex!"

Mush grinned but then quickly hid it.

"You had better stop teaching him all those terrible things!"

"Sorry," Mush said even though he wasn't sorry at all. He kissed Kate's cheek and then left.

Kate sighed and then, not able to contain it any longer, laughed.

~*~

Kate locked the door and dropped the key into her apron pocket before sitting down with Marie and Alexandra.

Alexandra's eyes roamed around the bunkroom but returned to her friends when Kate sat down.

"What's this all about?"

Marie looked at Alexandra.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," she said quietly.

Kate reached for Alexandra's hand. "I promise."

Alexandra swallowed and nodded. "I- my brothers are- my name is Alexandra- I'm Alex Delancey." She braced herself for the worst, but the news did not seem to phase Kate. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. Quite clearly. Why do you carry it as such a burden?"

"I'm afraid no one will like me if they knew."

Kate smiled. "Well, then they were not your friends to begin with." Kate shook her head. "Alex, huh? Jack and Spot are expecting a big thug." She laughed, clearly amused with the whole situation.

"You said you wouldn't tell," Alexandra reminded.

"I won't. What do you two think about sending Dot to finishing school? She's more of a boy than I was."

"It sounds fine," Marie said.

"It didn't do me much good," Alexandra confessed. "But I'm sure it would help."

"I'll have to mention it to Spot. We'll have to start saving. She'll be eleven in a few years."

"My Rose will be soon to follow."

"You want some advice? Stay away from that Christi McKann girl."

Marie nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling Mush is going to get his heart broken if he keeps her around. But don't tell mush."

"I won't."

"Well, if our business is settled," Kate said as she rose and unlocked the door.

Marie led the way down the stairs followed by Alexandra and then Kate.

Once downstairs, Kate took Jack's arm and said quietly, "Jack, I think it's too dark for Lex to walk home alone. And it's not that I don't trust your boys, but I don't want them to-"

Jack held up his hand. "Way ahead ah ya, sis. Blink an' Snipes, walk Kat home, will ya? Dutchy an' Boots, walk Marie. Mush, we're gonna take Lex 'ere home."

"Jack," Kate pulled on his arm and he looked down. "I don't need an escort."

Jack shook his head. He didn't think she had lost any of her independence. "Kat, I know ya –"

"Cowboy!" Kate seemed insulted. "I _can_ take care of myself!"

"Look, Kat-"

"Francis," Kate said as if she were older.

"Katherine," Jack said quietly.

Kate sighed.

"I know ya can take care ah yerself. But dere ah some real scabs our dere." Taking her silence as an agreement, he ordered the newsies to head out. Before heading out himself, Jack grabbed his hat from the table and fir it on his head.

~*~

Alexandra stopped a block away from her house. "Thank you for walking me. I can manage from here."

Jack tipped his hat back. "A lot can 'appen in a shoit time. I t'ink we'll see ay ta yer 'ouse."

"That's really not necessary."

"Maybe not. Maybe it is."

Alexandra's shoulders sagged a little as she turned and continued walking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an apartment building. "Here," she said as she stopped in front of it.

The newsies tipped their hats.

"See ya round."

Alexandra nodded and stepped inside the building. She waited a few moments before poking her head out. Coast clear. She hurriedly waked across the street to her real home, hoping neither her uncle not her brothers had seen her with newsies.

~*~

"Kat, can I steal one ah yer kids?" Mush asked as he stuffed a roll in his pocket.

"Race has the girls today," Kate called from the kitchen. "Dare I trust you with Sam?"

Mush grinned. "I'll take dat as a yes. C'mon, Speck," Mush said quietly as he threw Speck over his shoulder. He smiled mischievously as he tiptoed out of the lodging house.

Kate entered. "I suppose it's all right as long as you- Mush?" Kate opened the door and looked down the street. "Mush Meyers! Be good!" she called. She then shook her head and returned to her cooking and cleaning.

~*~

"Whoa!" Mush yanked on Speck's collar.

"What?"

Mush didn't answer. He kept staring through Tibby's window. He was watching a table of three. The Delanceys and…Lex?

"What?" Speck asked again.

She didn't look like she was in any danger. Not even unhappy. She looked like she was daydreaming.

"I want some papes," Speck whined.

"Oh, yeah," Mush said as he forced himself to stop staring. Was Lex dating one of the Delanceys? Maybe she was even living with them. That's why she didn't want to be walked home. But she didn't go into the apartment the Delanceys lived in. Mush shook his head. He would have time to think it over later.

~*~

Alexandra was relieved when her brothers had to go to work. She headed towards her apartment, looking forward to curling up with her newest book. She now hid all her books from her brothers, and only read them when she was alone. She stepped inside the building and froze when she saw Christi in the middle of the hallway – with another guy.

"Alex!" Christi pulled away. "This is my…friend."

Alexandra nodded and watched the guy grin and leave. She hurriedly walked past Christi and up the stairs, but Christi caught her arm.

Her eyes asked the question before her mouth did. "Don't tell Mush?"

Alexandra looked away. "I'll think about it." She continued her way and locked the door to her apartment behind her. She remembered what Kate and Marie told her. Why did she have to be put in this position? She didn't want any enemies. She flopped on her bed, forgetting her book, and cried.

~*~

"Mrs. Conlon?" Alexandra called out in the lodging house.

"Right here."

"Oh." Alexandra saw Kate curled up in a big armchair near the fire.

"Why don't you sit down? Please, call me Kate."

Alexandra sat down on the couch and noticed a book in Kate's hand. She tilted her head to read the title.

"Do you read, Alex?" Kate watched her carefully.

Alexandra smiled. "Every chance I get."

"Why don't you try this one?" Kate snapped the book shut and held it out.

"Oh, no! I mean, you're right in the middle-"

"It doesn't matter. Really. I must've read it at least ten times."

"Oh. Thank you," Alexandra said truly pleased. "Where're the children?"\

"Marie doesn't work Fridays or Saturdays so she takes them Fridays."

"I think Christi is cheating on Mush."

Kate stared a moment before furrowing her brow. "Why?"

Alexandra took a deep breath. "I saw her with another guy…a not Mush guy. Plus she asked me not to tell Mush."

"What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it. I wanted to know what you thought. You've known both of them longer than I-"

"Tell Mush."

"How will he take it?"

Kate shrugged. "You never know with Mush."

Alexandra sighed. "I suppose I'll go home and think about it."

"Alex, honesty is always right. It's not always easiest, but it's always right."

Alexandra saw Kate's hidden meaning. "No. At least not yet. Thank you for the book."

Kate leaned back in the chair after Alexandra had gone. What was she to do?

~*~

Alexandra felt refreshed the next morning after a good night's sleep and a warm shower. She sat before her small vanity braiding her long hair that reached the middle of her back. She had decided to tell Mush right away. Then the matter would be done with. She only hoped she could reach the lodging ouse before he left. She hid Kate's book in her pillowcase before leaving.

"Where are you goin?"

Alexandra did not even look at her brother. "Out to breakfast." Not wanting to hear his snide remarks, Alexandra left. She walked briskly down the street. She opened the door to the lodging house, unsure as to if the newsies were up yet. "Kate?"

An older man with glasses appeared. "Kat Conlon don't git 'ere til at last anothah fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

"Kin I help ya?"

"Well, are the…um…gentlemen here?"

"They're sleepin."

"Oh."

Kloppman noticed the young girl's face fall. "Who do ya need ta see?"

"Mush, please."

"He wuz gonna git up oily, anyway," he mumbled as he climbed the stairs.

Alexandra listened to the ceiling creak as weight shifted above her. Within a few moments, Mush was down, buttoning up his vest.

"Glad ya came, Lex. I probly woulda slept in othawise."

"I came to tell you something, so I'm just going to say it."

"K."

Alexandra took a deep breath. "Christi is cheating on you. You don't have to believe me but I saw her with another guy," she said quickly.

Mush's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists.

Alexandra cringed before him. He looked like her brothers.

"What?" he growled.

Alexandra's hand flew to her mouth. "Nothing!" she gasped.

He brushed past her angrily, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, Kloppie!" a voice called from outside.

"I don't believe it!" Alexandra said to herself. "My brothers!" She scrambled up the stairs and past the old man. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. It wasn't until she opened her eyes when she winced. She had found her way into the bunkroom. She remained plastered against the door, breathless and frightened.

"Hey!" one newsies came from the washroom with a towel draped around his neck. "What're you doin in 'ere?"

"I-I-runnin from the Delanceys, sir."

"Sir? Who's a sir? Where're da bums?"

"Downstairs."

"Come on." He threw the towel over a bar and held out his hand.

Alexandra hesitated before taking his hand.

He led her out the window and down the fire escape. "Where d'ya need ta go?"

"I'll be fine from here. Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows but conceded. "Drop in any time."

Alexandra smiled at him before he left. She knew exactly what she would do to take her mind off everything. She would go home and read.

~*~

Jack grabbed Boots by the collar and pulled him through the window. "Where were ya?"

"I-"

"We're gonna be late."

Boots shrugged. He didn't know what the difference was. They were "late" every day. He followed the rest of the newsies anyway.

"Hey," Jack stopped in the middle of the street. "Where's Mush?"

"He was goin oily ta meet Christi."

"Oh." Jack continued on the way. However, eh was very disappointed to see that Mush was not at the distribution office. "Swifty, look fer Mush on da East. Boots, aloit Brooklyn. Dutchy, take da West. Everyone else, keep yer eyes open here. But we ain't sellin til Mush gits ere."

~*~

Mush punched the brick wall until his knuckles were bloody. He then walked out of the alley and onto the street. He kept his eyes peeled for anyone who might want to fight. He could hardly believe what he had done. He'd broken up with Christi. He had had to work hard not to reach out to her when she had sunk to floor crying. And then the fear he had seen in Alexandra's eyes still haunted him. He had never meant to be so harsh. He trudged up the fire escape and through the window into the lodging house bunkroom. It was the last place anyone would think of looking for him.

~*~

Oscar grinned evilly when he saw his sister sleeping in a char with a book in her lap. He held a scissors behind his back. "Oh, Alex."

Alexandra's eyes fluttered open. She was shocked to find her brothers standing before her.

"Where ya been all day, Alex?"

Alexandra shrugged and looked down.

Morris grabbed the book from her lap and threw it into the fire.

Alexandra began to rise but sank back when Oscar held a scissors in front of her face.

"Wanna talk? Where were ya?"

"Nowhere."

Oscar grabbed her braid and pulled down, forcing her to look at him. "We seen ya, Alex. We know- you were with da newsies!"

"Oscar please!"

"Don't worry, Alex. You ain't gonna wanna go there any more!"

~*~

"It turns out mush was in the bunkroom the whole time," Kate concluded her story as she climbed into bed.

Spot shook his head. "I wonder if da thoid Delancey's evah gonna show up. I'd like ta know how tough 'e t'inks 'e is. Then I'd soak him, da pooh bum."

"Maybe Alex Delancey isn't who you think he is. Maybe Alex Delancey is smart, funny, and someone you'd like as a friend."

"Da day I's friends wid a Delancey is da day pigs fly."

Kate settled against her husband's chest. 'That may be sooner than you think, James,' she thought.

~*~

Jack looked at the sleeping form curled up in a ball. "Snipes, tell Kat I'm bringin' someone ta da lodge."

Snipeshooter nodded and hurried to do Jack's bidding.

"Hey," Jack nudged the sleeping ball. Slowly, it opened up. As it saw him, it screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack gripped her shoulders. "Take it east. It's ok. I ain't gonna hoit ya!"

"No! Please, Oscar!"

"Lex? Hold on, Lex." Jack lifted Alexandra's struggling body into his arms and went to the lodging house. She struggled a few more moments and then her body went limp. He went into the bunkroom and laid her on a bed. He hoped Kate would arrive soon.

Alexandra was a sorry sight. Her hair, which was once long and neatly kept, was short and disheveled. Her jaw was bruised and she was covered in dirt.

"Jack?"

"Up 'ere, Kat!"

Kate gasped when she saw Alexandra. "Jack, what happened?"

"I found 'er in da alley."

"I need to go talk with Spot. Can you manage her for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Try to wash her up some."

"K." Jack grabbed a washcloth from the washroom and slightly moistened it. Gently, he wiped the dirt from her face and hands. It wasn't a few moments before her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, my."

"It's ok. Kat's gonna be back soon. Wanna tell me what 'appened?"

Alexandra clenched the blanket and shook her head.

"If ya don't tell me, I'm gonna hafta make me own conclusions."

Alexandra diverted her eyes, heart pounding wildly.

"Yer connected wid da Delanceys. I don't know how, but ya are. Ya also got an eye fer Mush, but it seems like ya try ta fight it. Oscah's da one dat did dis ta ya. Did I miss anything?"

"Promise," Alexandra said quietly. "You can't tell."

"Promise."

"Oscar and Morris cut my hair. They also burned Kate's book. I'm not supposed to see any more newsies. As for my connection, I…I'm Alex Delancey."

"Yer da thoid brudda?"

Alexandra nodded miserably.

A grin slowly crept across Jack's face. "Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"Because you don't like the Delanceys."

"Delancey bruddas. No one ever said nothing bout not likin da Delancey sistah."

"Will the guys be angry."

"Maybe a few."

"This is terrible!"

"Ya worry too much."

"No, I worry exactly the right amount."

"Wanna git cleaned up?"

"For what?"

"Fer dinnah. Da guys'll be 'ere in bout fifteen minutes. Y can tell em all den."

"Jack, I can't-"

"Ya gotta."

Alexandra opened her mouth to say more but Jack left. Deciding she would feel better clean, she picked up a comb and ran it through her hair.

~*~

"Where's Lex?" Mush asked Jack over the noisy newsies sitting at the table awaiting supper.

"She's comin," Jack reassured him.

Mush headed up the stairs to the bunkroom anyway. Kate began to follow but Jack grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Lex?" Mush called to the bunkroom.

"Here," Alexandra appeared brushing off her skirt.

"Yer hair! What 'appened?"

"The Delanceys." Alexandra said as honestly as she could.

"Lex, I'm sorry. Dat's what I wanna tell ya. I'm sorry I scared ya before an' I'm sorry dat da Delanceys got a hold ah ya. But I promise dat I's gonna take care ah ya now. Nothin's gonna hoit ya evah again."

"Mush," Alexandra said quietly, tears building up.

"Shh. Let's go eat." He took her hand and led her down the stairs.

When everyone was seated, Jack stood up. "Lex's got something ta say."

Alexandra stood with Jack and Kate on either side of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but now is better than never. I'm Alex Delancey."

"Can we eat now?" Blink called out.

"You don't care?"

"Yer still you, ain't ya?"

"Y-Yes."

Blink shrugged. "Den I don't care what yer name is. Yer da same poison."

Alexandra sighed with relief and sat down. She laughed as the newsies filled their plates. But then she caught Mush's eye and was startled to find he was glaring at her.

Mush stood and pointed an accusing finger at Alexandra. "Liar!"

Alexandra sunk into her chair. "Mush, I-"

"Ya looked me in da face an lied!"

"Mush, plea-"

"Ya jus' play fer da crowd, don't ya?"

"I-"

"_Get out!_"

Alexandra fled from the lodging house humiliated.

"How dare you!" Kate stood and faced Mush. "How dare you treat her that way!"

"Kat, ya don't know what she did ta me!"

"What?"

Mush's face turned red for a moment. "She desoived it!"

Kate slapped Mush hard across the face.

Jack rose and took Kate's arm.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive you!"

Mush watched with hurt eyes as Kate walked over to the fireplace.

"Cripes! Me one night off!"

"Where ya goin, Blink?"

"Lex could be eidah here, er wid da Delanceys. If she ain't here, den she's wid da Delanceys."

A few newsies rose and followed Blink out the door. Mush grumbled a moment before heading for the door.

"Where ya goin?"

"Dey t'ink she's wid 'er bruddas. Dir wrong. I'm gonna git 'er."

"Mush…be good ta 'er," jack said.

Mush nodded and left.

"Kat," Jack turned to his sister. "Control yerself."

Kate fumed for a moment before storming out of the lodging house.

~*~

"Kin I help ya, hon?"

"Is Marie here?"

"Sorry, doll. She ain't woikin tonight. How bout a bowl of soup er something?"

"No thanks."

"Ya know 'im?" the waitress pointed through the window.

"Mush!" Alexandra couldn't hide her surprise.

"Want me ta git rid of 'im?"

"No, thank you."

"Suit yerself." The waitress shrugged and walked away as Mush approached.

"I'm sorry," Mush said immediately.

Alexandra stared down into her lap.

"Lex, will ya talk ta me?"

"I wanted to tell you, Mush. I really did."

"I wan't a real good list'ner eithah."

"I don't know what I'd do if you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

"I lied to you!"

"Lex, I don't hate you."

"I've been so awful!"

"Lex!"

"What?" Alexandra looked up.

Mush leaned in closer and closer. "I…don't…hate…you." At last their lips touched.

When they broke apart, Alexandra's head swam. "What was that for?"

"I liked ya since I scared ya, I wuz jus' angry den. Ya were so cute."

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"We gotta tell 'em?"

"What about my brothers?"

"What about 'em?"

"They're still my brothers. I couldn't lie to them."

"Dere's no telling what dey'd do ta ya!"

"They're still my brothers!"

"What if ya moved out. Inta da lodgin 'ouse er somehtin."

Alexandra bit her lip.

"Alexandra, I'm not gonna let ya go. If I kin find a place fer us ta live, will ya marry me?"

"Oh, Mush!" Alexandra threw her arms around Mush's neck. "Yes!"

~*~

"Queens!"

"I'll still come by, Kat." Mush raked his hand through his hair. He had decided to tell Kate in private and by himself. She was like his sister and he was unsure as to how she would respond to the news ta he and Alexandra were moving. It was worse than he thought.

"Daniel Meyers, you take care of that girl or so help me I'll-"

"I will."

Kate turned so he could not see her tears.

Mush shook his head. "Love ya, Kat." He waited for a response but finally gave up. He put on his hat, slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out. He would pick up Alexandra and then they would both go to Queens to start a new life together.

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
